


Something Old, Something New

by ZammyShad



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Pegging, SOMETIMES YOU WANT THE STRAP!, Top Ardbert, Trans Ardbert, i am once again asking you to look at my son, somewhat dirty talk ??? they're kinda dumb, z'ahzi has a hair pulling kink we dont talk about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZammyShad/pseuds/ZammyShad
Summary: He says it in the middle of their tryst, the large windows opposite the bed shining early morning light across the cream coloured sheets both of them were hell bent on ruining. Soft and rough good mornings turned into tender embraces, morphing soon thereafter as Ardbert had gently, lovingly, pushed him from his side and pressed him reverently into the bed. Their bodies are so, so eager, the night before doing nothing to satisfy the craving beneath either of their skins. Faces blush in unison, warmth dusting across sleep-worn curves, and Z’ahzi grumbles unbidden, relaxed and carefree against his lips, between kisses and bites and everything that makes his toes curl, his cock ache.“I want you inside me.”
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Something Old, Something New

He says it in the middle of their tryst, the large windows opposite the bed shining early morning light across the cream coloured sheets both of them were hell bent on ruining. Soft and rough good mornings turned into tender embraces, morphing soon thereafter as Ardbert had gently, lovingly, pushed him from his side and pressed him reverently into the bed. Their bodies are so,  _ so _ eager, the night before doing nothing to satisfy the craving beneath either of their skins. Faces blush in unison, warmth dusting across sleep-worn curves, and Z’ahzi grumbles unbidden, relaxed and carefree against his lips, between kisses and bites and everything that makes his toes curl, his cock ache.

“I want you inside me.”

Ardbert pauses from where he hovers above, braced around the other. Z’ahzi’s eyes instantly fall to the thin line of Ardbert’s lips, pressed together as if he were trying to stop himself from replying. It changes, then, to a frown, brows pinched downwards and muscles flexing, naked body pulling up and away and no, g _ et back here, please _ -

“You do?” Ardbert sounds so timid, voice quieter than Z’ahzi has ever heard it before. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but, ah - You know it’ll be different, right?”

“Yeah,” the Miqo’te sighs, stretching his arms upwards and crossing his wrists above his head. The action draws Ardbert’s gaze, his throat bobbing as he swallows, hard, at the sign of trust, vulnerability. Z’ahzi doesn’t do this with anyone, despite his reputation, and he’s been thinking of this for a long, long time.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want it. Just look at me.” Z’ahzi tips his head back, words turned breathy at the motion. He presses back against the sheets and pillows, shoulders planting themselves firmly against them as he arches, obscene. He does it purposefully, knows how arch his back  _ just so, _ framing his hard cock against the lines of his hips. He knows, too, how Ardbert loves to watch him like this, knows that when his thighs squeeze at the other’s waist, the Hume can’t do anything but suck in a much-needed breath of air, eyes growing dark and hungry.

“I’m so hard for you,” Z’ahzi continues, letting his voice catch on a whine. “Thinking of you inside me, knowing how good you’ll feel ... Fuck,  _ Ardbert, _ you’ll fill me better than anyone ever has I just  _ know _ it -”

A scoff from above, drawing his gaze back. Z’ahzi raises a brow, body falling back to the sheets. “Aye,” Ardbert growls, sleep-rough and tinged at the edges with want, hunger, need. The way it darkens, grows rich and full, sends the Miqo’te’s pulse racing, cock twitching against his abdomen. He moves forward again, stretching towards the bedside table with little more than a grunt. Z’ahzi knows what he’s grabbing, and a pitched, swallowed down cry is barely stopped in time. “I know I will. With you wantin’ it so bad, begging me like a whore, anything would get the job done.”

“No,” Z’ahzi breathes, whining even as Ardbert settles back over him, lips nipping first at the tip of his ear before sliding to kiss reverently down the line of his neck. His eyes slip closed, but the sound of the leather straps, the metal buckles, sends a shiver of anticipation through his body. He’s trembling, he knows, and for the first time Z’ahzi is grateful he can let go with Ardbert next to him, willing to let someone else take over for once. “Just you, I’d think.”

“Yeah?” A question asked against warmed skin, lips dragging against the faded bites from the night before. His voice pitches again, dangerously low but still so open, honest, vulnerable. “I think I can make it work, then. Just for you.”   
  
Z’ahzi doesn’t respond, instead jolting against the mouth now sinking its teeth into the crook of his neck, pain radiating outwards and forcing a gasp from his lips. The pain dulls into a heavy, rich heat, sending head reeling as the faint traces of pleasure begin to settle like a haze over his eyes. “Be good for me.” Ardbert whispers, pressing another smothering kiss just barely overlapping the stinging bite, tongue lying flat as it traces the column of his neck from shoulder to jaw. “You’re always such a  _ good boy _ .”

Z’ahzi’s stomach drops, a fat line of precum dribbling from the tip of his now very-much interested cock. Ardbert chuckles darkly against him, and the Miqo’te only has a moment's notice before a large, roughened palm wraps itself around him, firm and tight and oh-so  _ warm _ .

_ Twelve above _ , he’s going to die like this. He’s going to die before anything even happens.

“Ardbert,” Z’ahzi breathes, hips rolling and thrusting into his grip, feeling himself slip in and out of that tight, warm grasp. He loses the sentence easily, thoughts scattering as fingertips massage at the head of his cock, pressing at the glans and rubbing smoothly, lightly, until the muscles of his thighs coil, bunching together as each passing stroke, touch, slide sends him higher and higher. Eyes close, lips lax as heavy pants replace words, lungs straining and chest heaving. Ardbert rumbles against him, and it’s only when he feels the cool morning air against his spit-slick neck does he realise his lover had been  _ busy. _

His cock leaks heavily against the palm around him, wet with his own want and sticking to his skin. When Ardbert lets him go, there’s a thick and heavy squelch as it slaps against his stomach, twitching as it begs for more touch. Z’ahzi’s throat is already dry, rasping on each lungful of air, but the Miqo’te can do little more than force a swallow, pink tongue darting out to wet his cracking lips. It does nothing, in the end, to help the surprised and needy moan that breaks through the back of his throat as the blunt head of the other’s cock catches at the rim of his entrance, pressing there teasingly as a promise.

“There we go,” the warrior coos, the palms of his hands smoothing across Z’ahzi’s twitching muscles, following a trail from chest to hips to thighs and back again. “That’s what you wanted, yeah? Buyin’ this for us, keeping it on-hand ‘ _ just in case _ ’, you’d said. Gods, I should have known you’d be this starved for it.”

_ Starved _ . That’s a good word for how he feels, body strung tighter than he’s ever felt it before. How hungry he is for each new sensation, how gods-damned needy his skin feels, begging for any touch so long as it comes from him. Sluggish and greedy, yet coupled with the buzzing under his skin, heat wrapping itself into a heavy ball, aching for more as cock spills between them, precum staining his skin and emphasising the dark red of his cock despite every touch lingering for barely a moment. _ Fuck, _ he’s definitely starved alright, and Z’ahzi feels deranged as the cooled-shape of the toy once again drags across his furled muscle.

Z’ahzi has half a mind to gasp out a deepened, roughened  _ oil _ before words become impossible. Ardbert chuckles, the sheets rustling as he moves to the side. “Way ahead of you, Warrior of Light.” He teases, the soft clink of a glass vial nearly drowned out by the wanton breaths the other can’t quite control. “With how wet you are, I almost didn’t think you’d need it. Gods, Ahzi, you’re almost as wet as  _ me. _ ”   


Embarrassment touches his skin, flush darkening. Ardbert doesn’t notice, too preoccupied with coating his large - much larger than the Miqo’te’s own - fingers in the slick, groaning loud and unbidden as thick, muscled thighs clamp themselves around him. It’s only after Ardbert begins wetting the toy between his legs does he snap. Z’ahzi’s patience is only so strong, and the throbbing of his cock drives him forward, body twisting and using the leverage from his shoulders to flip both of them over. He lets his thighs straddle the other’s hips, lets the other’s shocked  _ Gods  _ fall from Ardbert’s lips before desperate hands guide the warrior’s own, palm locked around muscled wrist as slick fingers finally, blessedly, find their way inside him.

Ardbert’s breath catches, pressing forward. Z’ahzi’s grip tightens around his wrist, free hand curling around the flesh of the other’s chest, mindful of the scar beneath. “A-a-ardbert, holy fuck,” he breathes, heat rocketing through him as fast as lightning and striking nerves to life as walls hungrily devour his tentative, timid touches. “Keep going, please, I need you to open me up.”

A firmer touch, two fingers now pressing between his cheeks. The stretch  _ burns, _ forces a hiss from Z’ahzi’s already dry throat, yet neither does anything to stop it. In fact, Z’ahzi grinds back against it, hips rolling down and forwards. Ardbert’s other hand, the one not currently spreading him open, falls to the jut of his hip, thumb stroking along the bone. It’s soothing, calming, but the fire under his skin can do nothing but grow stronger, flames licking at his heels and spurring him onwards, desperation laced in every movement. Ardbert doesn’t seem to care, and the gesture makes heart stutter in Z’ahzi’s chest, eyes heavy-lidded even as long, blonde hair curls around him, gaze nearly blocked from his own wild abandon.

When Ardbert presses up to the second knuckle, Z’ahzi cries out, nails digging into the other’s chest like claws, that same gentle touch to his hip now growing bruising as his walls flutter around him. Even when he spreads them apart, scissoring inside him and sending the Miqo’te’s head thrashing, hair tangling in uncontrollable waves, Ardbert keeps that grip, sure and tight and grounding as the heavy syrup-like pleasure consumes them both.

“ _ Ardbert- _ ”

“Ride me,” He answers, tone rough and gravel-like. “I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock, Ahzi.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

It’s a little awkward at first, he thinks, feeling the other’s thick digits leaving his hole. The emptiness is startling, chest hitching on a breath as walls clench around nothing. Maybe it’s been too long since he’s been on the receiving end, too long since he’s had someone he could trust enough to fit inside him. Or maybe, just maybe, he’s overly excited, the sweat sticking to his tanned skin highlighted by the early morning sun and showcasing his own body wet with need and want. Ardbert doesn’t seem to be having the same issues, his trepidation from before now replaced with near-blackened eyes and swollen lips, flushed cheeks a staple as it spreads down his chest. And that beautiful toy between his legs, slicked and standing ready to be used, bigger than anything Z’ahzi’s taken before and so,  _ so _ -

He shakes his head, hair bouncing with the movement. Ardbert chuckles, breathless. “Go on,” he breathes, the hand previously inside him now guiding him forward. “I won’t bite.”

Ha. Funny.

“What if I -” the Miqo’te starts, lifting himself up with one hand while the other wraps itself around the base of the other’s cock, words dying on his tongue as the head presses forward, eagerly spearing through the muscle. “Want you to?”

He barely has the first few inches of the toy inside him when he stills, thighs shaking as he braces himself. Heat courses through him, fierce and overwhelming, and Z’ahzi barely recognises the short, cut off whimpers he’s breathing through his lax lips.  _ Ah, ah, ah _ . Over and over again. Ardbert’s hands bruise his sides, the warrior’s strength far greater than his own, yet the pressure there couples with the stretch of his hole, adding to the flames and pleasure and Z’ahzi thinks  _ to hell with it. _

Dazed and hungry, he lets himself open up for Ardbert’s cock, bearing down until finally, the toy is fully seated inside him and nothing, nothing could stop him from the wounded, punched-out sound that is absolutely dragged from the back of his throat, wild and ragged.

“Ardbert!” Z’ahzi’s hands flutter, not knowing where to go. “Fuck _ , fuck _ .” He feels so full, stretched to the point of pain, pressure igniting long-forgotten nerves and rounded head _ barely  _ sliding past that delicious spot inside him, just off to the side like a promise. His walls eagerly, greedily, wrap around him, even as he straddles the other’s hips and their legs press together. Even as Ardbert curls a heavy, demanding hand in the strands of his hair and pulls, meeting Z’ahzi halfway and invading already slack lips with heavy tongue. He can’t get enough, hips already rolling and mouth eagerly devouring the lust-laced attacks the other can’t quite hold back. 

“That’s it,” Ardbert breathes, ragged as the kiss breaks and oh, _ Gods _ , his voice is velvet-like and rich. “I wanna see you desperate for it. Desperate for my cock inside you, opening you up like you do to me. Let go, Ahzi. Let go _ for me. _ ”

Something switches inside him, cock hard and aching and near purple with the restrained want he’s been keeping at bay. Z’ahzi pushes up and then down, hard, head thrashing against the grip in his hair as it pulls tight at his scalp. It sends sizzling sparks of heat down the back of his neck, his spine, so he does it again, bouncing on the other’s cock and gasping at the first sounds of skin slapping against skin. Ardbert  _ growls _ , fist growing tight, and Z’ahzi mewls, helpless, as need overcomes him.

He has never been this aroused, never been this desperate for another. His cock is soaked in his own precum, a stream of it never ending with each push down, the fluttering muscles of his inner walls squeezing as tight as they can. The rough drag, lessened by the oil, only serves to send him higher, pace faster and faster and faster still until Z’ahzi is panting, a well-muscled arm coiled tight and taut as palm curls around the other’s wrist, nails biting into skin in matching strength. They’ll both have bruises come the evening, but the Miqo’te doesn’t care, drenched in sweat and unable to get just what he needs -

Ardbert uses the leverage to thrust up, once, and the blunt head of the toy spears into his prostate.

“Oh _fuck, fuck, fuck_ \- Aaaa-rdb _-e-e-ert,_ again. Again, again, again _,_ _again_.” Z’ahzi falls forward, bracing himself atop the other man as Ardbert takes over, keeping the blonde’s hips still and his own angled just so, cock pressing into him over and over again and forcing Z’ahzi’s eyes to slip closed, face tucked into the other’s neck. “Please,” he mewls, strung high as the pressure in his abdomen builds to a breaking point, that honey-like pleasure now morphing into something scalding, incandescent and bright. “Please let me come, _please_ Ardbert. I’m so close. So, _so_ close. Just keep fucking me like that. Please, baby. Please, please, please, _please_ -”

A rough growl, hands moving from hips to wrap around Z’ahzi’s torso, holding him tightly to Ardbert’s chest. Z’ahzi chokes on his own spit, words dying on his tongue as breath hitches, his overly sensitive cock now trapped between the planes of their abdomens, rubbing insistently against the hard flesh there. A pitched whine, warbled and shaky, flows from his open mouth, spurring Ardbert on further as his feet plant into their sheets, hips jack-hammering into him and  _ yes, yes, yes, yes _ \- !

The pressure finally snaps, finally tips over the edge. “ _ A-a-ah _ -” Z’ahzi tries valiantly to say the other’s name, to do anything more than make the mewling, whimpering sounds his throat simply cannot stop making, as cock throbs and pulses, balls tightening before thick lines of cum decorate the both of them. It’s a mess, Ardbert’s grip around his back forcing cum to smear between them, already-sensitive head rubbed raw until Z’ahzi is shaking and twitching away from the contact, pitched  _ ngh _ ’s his only sign of too much, too much. Eventually, Ardbert relents, muscled arms falling from the Miqo’te’s back in an exhausted  _ thump _ to the sheets. Z’ahzi knows he should move, hole already raw and aching, but everything feels hazy and _ good _ , pleasure-drunk and sleep-tinged.    


“Fuck,” it’s Ardbert who’s the first to speak, voice cracking and breaking on the word. “I didn’t think-”

“That you’d like it so much?” Z’ahzi finishes for him, mouthing at the other’s neck.

“That I’d come from it, too.”

Oh.

_ Oh.  _

Z’ahzi laughs, unbidden, and finally decides to move - though, not very far. Gingerly, he lifts off of the toy, wincing at the emptiness and ache already settling into his body. Ardbert immediately unhooks it, toy and leather strap alike being tossed to the wayside for the time being. They can find it later, he reasons, when they wake. Just like the vial of oil that got lost between them long ago. They have all the time in the world, after all.

The blonde settles back against the warrior’s chest, both heaving as they catch their breaths. Yet, a tired hand finds its way between Ardbert’s legs, tenderly parting his folds. He’s wet, soaked with his own juices. Even more astounding is his clit, engorged and hard and the moment he traces the side of it, Ardbert’s legs clench together, a shocked gasp falling from his lips.

“Don’t,” he starts, straining. “Too much right now.”

“Of course,” Z’ahzi breathes, withdrawing his curious hand without a second thought. They’re both tired, both run through, but he knows Ardbert will be ready to go again soon, and the deeply pervasive part of him that drives him towards being a  _ giver _ rather than a  _ taker _ wants to spoil this man for making him feel so, so good.

Words are hard in these after-moments, so instead he places those wet fingers to his mouth, eyes half-lidded as swollen lips wrap themselves around each digit individually, sucking and licking the other’s slick with a grateful, thoughtful hum.

Z’ahzi feels Ardbert’s chest hitch. He smiles.

The others won't need them for a while. And if they do? Well. They can make do.

**Author's Note:**

> this was self-indulgent to the max. sometimes you really want the Strap(tm)  
> shoutout to cee and mao for encouraging me as well as everyone who crowdfunded for this.  
> i might make a chapter 2. i have parts where ahzi goes down on ardbert written, so we shall see :))
> 
> also, the image of ardbert holding z'ahzi down with his arms around his back, fucking into him just to make him feel good? ooh. my own writing got me going feral.
> 
> if you liked reading this and would like a fic of your own, check out my twitter @ valistheas.
> 
> if you'd like to support me and my fics ( and keep me writing them while in college ), check out my tip-jar on my twitter!  
> and, as always lovelies, comments and kudos are deeply appreciated!
> 
> thank you for reading! enjoy!


End file.
